Nieve
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Hay una razón para que Frosh se quede viendo hacia la puerta que tiene una estrella al final del corredor. La razón es que Yukino hace más de una semana que se encerró con llave, el motivo es que se canso de sonreír tan falsamente…


Les traigo este one-shot ya saben de mis chicos favoritos n.n

.

.

_**Entonces ella me pregunto si era feliz... Yo la mire con una sonrisa radiante y mis ojos llenos de ilusión. Entonces le dije la verdad "No, no soy feliz"...**_

**.**

**.**

Hay una razón para que Frosh se quede viendo hacia la puerta que tiene una estrella al final del corredor. La razón es que Yukino hace más de una semana que se encerró con llave, el motivo es que se canso de sonreír tan falsamente…

La maga parece una princesa que está encerrada en una torre, a duras penas alguien le lleva comida y rara vez esta abre la puerta. No le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie y muchos han tratado desesperadamente de que salga de ahí… pero ella no es una princesa cautiva, ella fue quien cerró la puerta por su propia voluntad y se ha negado mil veces a abandonar su alcoba.

"tiene complejo de diva" murmura Rufus que ya se ha cansado de pedirle, de rogarle que le abra la puerta… pero ella no va a abrir…

Yukino no es blanca… Yukino no es buena… tampoco es un ángel que bajo del cielo para llenar el huequito que sus compañeros sienten en el pecho.

Tiene derecho a ser egoísta y a sacar su carácter de diva haciendo por primera vez en su vida lo que mejor se le venga en gana… porque ya está cansada de ser tan falsa, tan buena, tan bonita… cuando en verdad se siente tan sola, tan podrida…

Pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta. Nadie sabía que la chica se la pasaba llorando, que había querido salir ya muchas veces pero cuando ensayaba su sonrisa frente al espejo terminaba siendo una mueca de dolor la que se formaba en sus labios… entonces lloraba maldiciéndose a sí misma. Maldiciendo sus ojos que no tenían nada que ver con su cabello, que su piel se fundía en lo blanco de sus ropas… entonces se escuchaba el golpe de sus rodillas estrellándose en el piso y Rufus trataba de abrir por la fuerza…

El problema es que ella tiene roto el corazón y que nadie quiere repararlo…

"¡Yukino abre la maldita puerta!" le grita Orga lo suficientemente molesto para alzarle la voz, pero él también está preocupado, pero a ella claramente no le importa…

Sting y Rogue ni se dignan a aparecer por ahí, ellos tuvieron la culpa de que la chica este en esas condiciones y no tienen corazón para ir a llamar a la puerta… por eso ella no abre porque ninguno de los dos tiene bolas para pedirle perdón.

Pero ninguno es tonto y todos ya saben el motivo por que ella esta de esa manera, por que se comporta como si ellos no existieran y se encierra en su propia burbuja llena de inconsistencia… es por la presencia de la señorita en la vida de Sabertooth, ella ya la ha perdonado pero no puede olvidar lo que le hicieron…

Yukino no es buena, ni es un ángel, ni es blanca… Yukino odia detesta y aborrece del mismo modo que cualquier humano, porque también sufre, llora y tiene miedo de esos cabrones que están fuera de esa puerta porque la dejaron sola…

Se repite a cada momento que fue una estupidez regresar a lado de ellos, porque muy poco le duro el gusto y el hecho de sentirse querida… por que ella no puede vivir con tanto rencor que le distorsiona las sonrisas… ha pensado en irse con Kagura después de todo ella la invito a hacerlo, pero le jode que tenga que abrir la puerta para poder marcharse…

Pero de buenas a primeras todos se despiertan por el escándalo que se arma en el corredor, de cómo la chica arrastra su maleta por el suelo y Frosh llora… Lector le pide a Sting que diga algo, Orga trata de retenerla y Rufus con intentos patéticos le dice lo que Sting ni Rogue se atreven "quédate"… pero ella rompe a llorar y los orbes rojizos de Rogue se vuelven filosos y los de Sting fríos… entonces ni Frosh ni Lector pueden hacer que ninguno diga nada…

.

.

Entonces ella habla con Kagura, en tanto la segunda acaricia con amor la cabellera de la primera… se culpa internamente por no haber sido más insistente y hacer que desde un principio Yukino perteneciera a ese gremio… de tanto llorar ya se ha quedado dormida, entonces Kagura la acaricia suavecito por que tiene miedo de despertarla.

Me pregunto si alguien ha notado que en las noches Kagura no duerme en su habitación, si no que esta con ella…

Que cuando Yukino llora Kagura se le acerca despacito para darle un beso… pero Yukino cuando cierra los ojos piensa que quien está frente a ella es otra persona. Piensa en un dragón que no ha venido a buscarla y que no lo hará…

Por eso Yukino no es buena, ni es blanca, ni es un ángel que bajo del cielo para llenar el huequito que sus compañeros tienen en el pecho… tampoco es quien para llenar el hueco que Kagura tiene entre las piernas, porque simplemente no concibe estar con ella cuando su corazón se encuentra en otro lugar.

En el fondo se repasa día con día que no debe de regresar, que ellos la abandonaron hace mucho y muestra de ello es que no han ido a traerla de vuelta… pero ella se marcho esta vez, nadie la saco a la fuerza, ella fue quien hiso sus maletas y se marcho… por eso Kagura despierta a su lado todas las mañanas, por que estando juntas dejan de sentirse tan solas…

.

.

Sting mira hacia la puerta esperando que se abra y ella aparezca del otro lado, pero nunca lo hace…. Él solo espera el momento de que ella vuelva para pedirle perdón (pero no lo hará)…

Rogue ha querido ir a buscarla, pero no tiene bolas para hacerle frente a Kagura y traérsela por la fuerza. Frosh le mira culpándolo… por que Frosh pensó que Rogue ya era diferente, pero sigue siendo el mismo maldito que solo observo cuando Yukino era humillada… entonces los exceed piensan en ir por ella y traerla de regreso… porque aunque ninguno lo diga los dos saben que los gemelos por las noches recitan su nombre con voz quebrada y los ojos enrojecidos…

Lector quiere traerla porque la extraña, la echa de menos… pero más extraña a Sting, porque ella se lo llevo en la maleta y le dejo solo a un desconocido como líder de una cofradía que ya poco le importa…. porque Lector no es tonto y sabe que ese cuadrito de papel que Sting tiene en el bolsillo es una fotografía de Yukino. Sabe bien que el desdibujo de los ojos de Sting se debe a esa chica… él lo sabe, Lector no es tonto.

Frosh lo que quiere es que ella regrese, esta desesperado por que vuelva… Yukino es como su mamá y no sabe qué hacer, Frosh no sabe cómo hacer muchas cosas con las que Yukino le ayudaba… quiere que Yukino vuelva para que Rogue sonría de nuevo, por que el tampoco es tonto y sabe que cuando el de ojos rojizos se encierra en su habitación no hace más que escribirle cartas a esa chica para después quemarlas en el cesto de basura… ya una vez encontró una y se tomo el valor de leerla… sintió ganas de salir volando y llevársela… pero Frosh no es tonto sabe que ella no regresara…

Es cuando los cinco miran al cielo por las noches cuando más se extrañan… porque es la hora de la cena y ya no hay "que tal estuvo tu día" "compórtate en la mesa" "Sting-kun la cena esta deliciosa"… entonces esas palabras se rompen y se desquebrajan en los labios de Sting, Rogue, Frosh y Lector… Yukino murmura esas palabras rotas en otra mesa, en otro gremio, viendo otros ojos, tomando otras manos…

"Yuki-chan" le llama Kagura, ella le atiende con una sonrisa queriendo escapar, Sting mira la puerta pensando que va a regresar y Rogue trata de reunir un poquito de valor para traerla de vuelta… pero los tres no son tontos y saben que no volverán…

Por eso Yukino no es blanca… no es buena… y tampoco es un ángel que bajo del cielo para llenar el huequito que sus compañeros tienen en el pecho… 

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara… Gracias por leer y como siempre esperare sus comentarios, peticiones, criticas… bueno ya saben… ¿ Reviews?'


End file.
